After the Mold Rush
After the Mold Rush is the one hundred-fifty-fifth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on December 7, 2003. The episode was written by Kit Boss, and directed by Dominic Polcino. Synopsis Hank is at the Mega Lo Mart with Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer. While checking out, Hank notices a stand near the entrance of the store entitled "Arlen Parade of Homes." He decides to enter his house in the contest. That night, Hank hears Bobby panicking. He finds a huge puddle surrounding Bobby, leading Hank to believe that Bobby urinated on himself during sleep. Hank looks closely, only to notice that the leak is coming from the hole he created earlier to hold Bobby's troll doll shelf. He cuts off the piece of wall, and finds that a water pipe is leaking. The next day, Hank calls his insurance company, Lone Star Home and Casualty, to inspect the leak. The company sends "licensed contractors" to come fix the leak, subsequently causing Hank to feel fraught. A mold inspector from the company Techno-Pure. Inc. is also sent, and quickly takes a sample of the air, then leaves-all in a very apathetic manner. Following that incident, Rob Holguin, another worker from Techno-Pure informs Hank that is house is infested with mold. The worker inspects the leak, and finds a piece of dust-convincing Hank and Peggy that its mold. He then sends in a full team to rid Hank's house of mold, causing them to eventually get kicked out due to all of the mold. All the while, the Arlen Parade of Homes is still going on, and the critics visit Hank's house during the extermination. Furious, Hank visits Techno-Pure and sees that his insurance agent, mold inspector, and Rob Hoagland are all eating together. He finds out that the whole mold investigation is a scam. Hoagland claims that the extermination cannot be ceased by choice, infuriating Hank. Hank visits the Mega Lo Mart after to initially buy No-Pest Strips, but finds a book entitled "Introduction to Mold" with a certification kit included. He decides to visit Hoagland's house with Bill to test it for mold. Bill takes off his shoes to reveal his toe fungus as Hank tests the air right next to Bill's toes. He informs Hoagland that an extermination will be done. Hoagland finally stops the inspection of Hank's house, and Hank gives Hoagland a speech about the history of his house. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Dale Gribble *Nancy Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Kahn Souphanousinphone *Rob Holguin (cameo) *Steve Goodman (cameo) *T. Anderson Kearney (cameo) Stinger Quote Dale: ''Breathing through respirator "''Yup." Notes * The sign on the Motel Arlen reads "Welcome Cigarenders", a reference to the episode Keeping Up With Our Joneses *When Bobby has his room ready to be on display for the Arlen Parade of Homes, one of the items visible on his shelves is a Bart Simpson doll. *After Rob Hoagland calls in a full team to rid the Hill residence of mold, it is stated by one of the workers that the doghouse has mold. However, a doghouse is only ever seen in one previous episode when Hank builds Lady Bird a doghouse which he refers to as Barkingham Palace. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8